Kyuubi's Creed
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Naruto is taken and train to be an assassin at age 6. Naru/hina


Hey here it is Kyuubi's creed now i know you like it but please do not go and get fucking techinical as the statement at the top of this screen say Unleash your imagination. Not let gang up on his mis information and spelling mistakes that pisses me off and i am human remember i am allow to make mistakes aslong as i learn from them. thank you and one with the story

Chapter 1: Assassin's Apprentice

It was a clear night as the stars shined in the sky. All were asleep in the village Hidden in the Leaves except for one man who sat at his desk doing paperwork and waiting for a guest to arrive. Yes, the Sandaime Hokage, Tanryoku Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a long drag on his pipe and looked out to view his village, or more specifically, the main gates. Soon his brother, a member in the Hashshashin, would come for the boy he was about to vouch for in order to get him accepted into the group of assassins. The lucky boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

(At the Gate)

The two guards at the gate yawned; they were tired, and reasonably so. It was had been a while since they had been assigned to the graveyard shift of gate duty. They hated gate duty since it was the most boring job one could get besides chasing the Daimyo wife's cat, which was annoying to say the least.

Suddenly, a figure on the horizon came to view. When it got closer, the guards noticed that the figure who was dressed in a white robe with the hood on and black pants underneath. Across his waist was a red sash, which was covered by a leather belt, which was unusually wide in the front. That unusual belt held two daggers and a long sword. On his forearms were leather gauntlets; though they didn't see it, under his left gauntlet was a retractable knife. Instead of sandals, he had leather boots that were tied around his calves. The most notable thing about this figure was his left ring finger…or rather, a lack of one. It seemed as if it had been cut off by a knife. His name was Altair, and he was in the Elemental Countries after his master had received a message about someone who was rumored to be an assassin prodigy. Thus, his master had deemed it necessary for him to go and determine the validity of the message.

"Halt and state your business in Konoha," one of the guards stated stepping in front of Altair.

"I am here to see your Hokage," he calmly stated for he knew he could end both their lives without blinking. After he stated his purpose, there was a swirl of leaves. When the leaves cleared, a smiling Sarutobi stood in their spot. "Still using the flashy entrances Sarutobi?" Altair stated before chuckling. Sarutobi only shrugged.

"I always liked making a statement," he replied. "Come, let us retire to my home and talk of the potential candidate for our order," At the mention of the recruit, Sarutobi received a rare smile and nod from the stoic man.

(Sarutobi Mansion)

As they arrived at the mansion Altair took a look around at the structure which was massive and held many rooms. He was amazed and awed at its design.

"I see you like it; I had it designed after I visited your country when I was younger. I had the training room designed to focus on increasing one's flexibility and speed," the elderly man said while he walked to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea before we talk?" he asked with a smile. Receiving a nod, he put a pot on the stove. A few minutes later, they were sitting and sipping tea when Altair put down his cup and looked at the Hokage.

"So, who is this prodigy you spoke of in your letter?" he questioned calmly.

"A young blonde boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki," the aged Shinobi smiled. "A prankster like his late father, my successor. He pulls off intricate pranks and afterwards, not even the most skilled Jounin and ANBU can catch him after a prank," he smiled. The master assassin noticed the sadness that penetrated the Hokage's voice when he spoke of the child's father.

"Hmmm…I take it the boy's father was the hero I heard about that save this village from the fox demon that attacked 8 years ago," he stated solemnly and with respect.

"Yes he was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. During the attack, he knew that he couldn't kill the demon so he sealed it within his own son. His son's name is…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Altair said, finishing the sentence for the old man. He let a small smirk grace his face before stating, "I will observe him tomorrow. Are his pranks a daily occurrence?"

"Hmm, tomorrow is Thursday…if my memory serves me right, then he always pranks the Hokage Monument on Thursdays." Sarutobi stared benignly at the assassin before continuing, "Even though his pranks upset many, he is still able to make more laugh. In fact, his last prank had most of the Village Council laughing."

(Next day)

Altair was enjoying his morning. So far he had walked through the village market, silently observing the people of the village who smiled and nodded at him or said good day. He liked the feeling he got when he walked through the village; it was a feeling of peace, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was brought out of his musings when someone bumped into him; he looked down and saw a mass of indigo hair.

"Hello there, what is your name little one?" he questioned with a smile, which made the little girl gasp. Altair noticed that the girl had violet pupil-less eyes. She quickly stood up and bowed.

"Hinata Hyuuga sir. I am very sorry for bumping into you," she apologized. Altair waved off her apology; bumping into him wasn't worth apologizing for.

"Oh no, my cinnamon buns!" Hinata ran over to the upside-down box on the ground; tears started to from in her eyes when she noticed that all the cinnamon buns were on the ground.

"I am sorry. Miss. Hinata, let me make it up to you by buying you another box," he said kneeling by the sad heiress until a voice brought them out of the conversation.

"Hinata, what have I told you about running off?" questioned stern voice. They both turned to face a man with the same pupil-less eyes as her, but his were pure white. "You could get lost in the village very easily young lady," he stated. Altair noticed that despite his reprimanding words, his voice was filled with concern and warmth. Said man turned to Altair and spoke. "I am sorry if my daughter has hurt you, she is very spirited," he finished with a small smile.

"No problem. In fact, I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going. Due to my lack of attentiveness, I caused her to spill her treats on the ground," Altair paused to point to the dirty cinnamon buns on the ground, "I was just about to have her lead me to where she purchased them so I could buy her a new box," he finished with a smile.

"I see, but there is no need. It is not a problem for me to buy her a new batch. Since you seem to be a visitor to our village, why don't you join us? We can show you around," he stated, returning Altair's smile. Altair nodded in agreement. It would be useful to know the major sites in this village.

"So I take it from the size of the box that the treats were not just for the two of you," he stated. Hearing his statement, the little girl looked down at the ground, tears building up in her eyes once again before walking towards what Altair supposed was the cinnamon bun stand. Hiashi pulled him back to speak with him out of Hinata's hearing range.

"Her mother, my wife Hinota fell into a coma shortly after the birth of her sister Hanabi, who is right now sitting next to her in the hospital," he explained in a sad voice. "This is the only time that I can actually be a father to them. When we are back at the Hyuuga compound, I have to act harsh and emotionless." Altair managed to notice the minuscule scow that had been on the man's face for but a second. "I wish it would never happen, but Hyuuga Council wants me to choose which one of my daughters will be branded with the caged bird seal. How can I condemn one of my daughters to a life of servitude?" he asked looking at Hinata as she ordered another box of cinnamon buns.

"I'm not quite sure about everything you said in regards to your clan, but I can tell that you want your clan to change for the better. However, your clan's council is preventing you from doing so, correct?" receiving a nod he continued, "Hmmm, I may be able to help you. Meet me at the Hokage Tower tonight and I will tell you my plan." Both men smiled as Hinata came up to them, holding a new box of cinnamon buns.

"Father, can we go to the hospital to see Mom and Hanabi?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Hiashi nodded.

"May I accompany you two? I wish to meet the woman who bore a child with such a pure soul," Altair asked. Receiving a nod from both of the Hyuuga, the three of them headed towards the hospital. When they entered Hinota's room, Altair was greeted with the sight of a girl no more than six years of age sitting by the bed of a woman who seem to be sleeping. If the respirator hadn't been covering her mouth, then he wouldn't have known that she was ill.

'_I feel as if I must help them…did you know about this master?'_ he silently though as he glanced at the occupants in the room, three of which were eating the sweet treats.

He mentally made up his mind and grabbed the pouch on his back to bring it in front of him. Opening it up, he rummaged through multiple vials filled with leaves and herbs until he found the three he needed. He excused himself and walked outside; he leaned against the wall until he saw a nurse walking by.

"Excuse me Miss," he stated catching her attention, "Could you please bring me some hot water?" The nurse nodded and a few minutes latter she came back with a kettle and a cup. "Thank you miss," he smiled before going back into the room and closing the door.

Going to a nearby table, Altair pulled out a crucible with a crusher and poured a little of the three vials into the crucible before crushing them together, effectively mixing them. He poured the dry mixture into the cup before pouring hot water from the kettle into the cup. Altair swirled the cup a few times just to make sure that the concoction was well mixed. Peering into the cup, he was satisfied with the results. With the cup in one hand, he walked over to Hiashi and questioned, "Sir, would you do me the favor of channeling some of your chakra in to the water?" In return, he got a curious glance.

"If I may ask, why should I?" questioned Hiashi. He tried peering into the cup to see what was in it.

"Well, I examined your wife and I am positive that I can wake her up from what ails her." As soon as Hiashi heard that, he grabbed the cup and channeled his chakra into it.

"That is enough sir, thank you," Altair stated before he shook the cup a few more times. Satisfied that everything was well stirred, he walked over to the prone woman. With his free hand, Altair opened Hinota's mouth and poured the concoction into her mouth. He rubbed her throat to help her swallow.

Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi stood nearby, waiting and praying that the man in front of them could do what none of the doctors in their village could do-awaken Hinota. When Altair was satisfied that Hinota had swallowed all of the concoction, he turned and smiled at the three Hyuuga.

"Now we must wait for the herbs take their course. If I am right, then she shall awaken shortly." That being said, he walked past the three and out the door. Hiashi and his daughters turned their attention back to Hinota and prayed. Outside, Altair pulled out his rosary before kneeling down and prayed. "Lord, if it is your will may those who have been separated be brought together," he stated before continuing with his prayers.

Suddenly, as if all their prayers were answered a moan escaped Hinota's lips. The three Hyuuga's eyes widened and as one they rushed to the bedside. Her eyes fluttered open, still adjusting to the light. She used her hand to cover her eyes. Tears came to Hiashi's eyes as he saw his wife, who for the past six years had been in a coma, awake before his eyes.

"Hinota-chan" he choked out, causing her to look at him and smile

"Hiashi-kun," she replied before looking at the two nearby girls. "Hinata-chan, my little angel, how have you been? You've grown quite a bit!" She saw a nod and a teary smile before she looked over at the other girl. Her eyes widened. "H…Hanabi-chan?!" she managed to choke and looked at her husband. "How long was I out?" Hiashi winced before picking up her hand with his tears flowing freely.

"Six years, my love. Six very long years," he answered. He silenced any further questions she may have had by sealing her lips with his. While this was going on, the two girls turned and ran towards the door in order to thank the man in the white cloak. When they opened the door, no one was there. The two girls looked at each other and shared the same thought, _'An angel helped us!'_

Outside, Altair looked up at the sky and smiled; it was moments like these that he lived for; moments when he helped people and made their lives better. When he finished reveling in that feeling, he turned around to walk through the village. Suddenly his eyes landed upon the Hokage Monument. Something about the Hokage Monument was...strange?

The four large heads of the Hokage seemed to have been...painted? Clearly it was not supposed to be this way, seeing as they were all scribbled like a child's handiwork.  
Surely, a child could not do this without getting caught. It would be hard enough to pull this off in a normal village, but to pull this off in a village full of active Shinobi? Impossible!

No matter the age of the perpetrator, why was there no alarm? Why was nothing being done to catch the person responsible for this act of vandalism.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" yelled someone as the sounds of a chase reached Altair's ears.

_'Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto? He did that?!'_ thought Altair before he looked up  
at the Monument once again. He had a perfect view of the vandalism due to his Eagle Vision.

Despite the drawings crudeness, the creativity was very impressive. Though painting the Hokage Monument did seem to be a bit disrespectful of the village's former leader's, not a single bit was done out of malice or hate. Rather, the bright colors suggested that the culprit just wanted attention.

_'Master did say to observe and gather information…' _thought Altair before he got down from his position on the roof. When he reached the streets, he decided to walk away from the Hokage Monument and eavesdrop on as many conversations as he could.

He saw two men with heavy vests and headbands on their heads, which marked  
them as Shinobi, ran off in search of his soon to be student.

"I can't believe that demon! The Hokage gave him food, shelter, and let him  
train in the Ninja Academy and this how he repays him!? The fox should've been killed the first sunrise after it was sealed!" said the one with bandages over his right arm as they stopped to look around for the boy. Their position placed them close to the white robed assassin.

"Don't worry, I have a friend in the Academy who is making sure that the brat will never pass," replied the second Chuunin who had several teeth missing. "He switches his test to make sure he fails. Even if he is a genius, then no one will ever know!"  
"What do you want to do when we find the Kyuubi brat?" asked the Chuunin with  
the bandages.

"If we kill him, then Hokage-sama will punish everyone looking for him. It  
won't be long before someone pins the blame on us. If we find him, I say we  
break a few bones. We can always say that he struggled out of our grasp and hurt himself as he fell. That way, the Hokage can't blame us for anything; we were just trying to help him," explained the tooth Shinobi. His friend nodded and headed off to find their target of hate.

_'This is not good; judging from that conversation alone, I can tell that many hate this kid. I wouldn't be surprised if in the past mobs have formed to try to kill him. I'll find this boy myself and see how he interacts with others. Once I have come to a decision, I will report my findings to my master,' _Altair thought before he disappeared in the crowd.

(Meanwhile...15 Minutes Later)

Naruto was doing rather well so far. So far, no one had caught him painting the monument and none of his pursuers had caught him…yet. The main reason that he was still free was because he had developed his endurance and increased his speed over the years due to being forced to run for his life on a daily basis.

Of course by running he would get scolded and his punishment would be worse than if he had just turned himself in, but lectures and punishments were nothing new for him. His pranks were justified; most of the places he pulled pranks on were those that were mean to him or overcharged him or something along those lines. Since he would be overcharged, he was forced to stealing. The only cheap food that he didn't complain about was ramen. It was cheap and good, a double bonus.

Currently, he was using an illusion cloak to blend in with the wall while two Chuunin passed right by him without even glancing in his direction. After a moment passed, Naruto removed his cloak and laughed; this was too easy.

"NARUTO!" yelled Iruka, nearly scaring Naruto. In his hiding place nearby Altair tensed, ready to step in if the situation were to become dire enough.

"Oh! Hi Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto. His humorous laugh turned to one of nervousness as he stared at the teacher.

_'Strange, my Eagle Vision shows that this…Iruka…has no hatred of the boy. But…he is furious, not at him as a person, but at his actions. Since Naruto used 'sensei', he must be an instructor at the Ninja Academy,'_ thought Altair. He decided that he needed more information before he could come to a decision.

"Naruto, do you know what you've done? More importantly, do you realize that  
you missed another lesson?!" scolded Iruka as he started to scowl at the boy.

"But your lectures are boring Iruka-sensei! They always put everyone to sleep  
and they aren't any fun at all. Learning should be fun!" proclaimed Naruto. He knew that many of his classmates fell asleep during class; he had seen them fall asleep.

"MY CLASSES ARE NOT BORING!" yelled Iruka before he made his head large and scary.

"Says you Iruka- sensei," retorted Naruto. He stuck his tongue out at the man, causing him to get even angrier.

_'Kid reminds me of myself when I was his age. However, I believe that I was much more  
respectful to Master,'_ thought Altair before retreating deeper into the shadows. He had observed all he needed to come to his decision. He emerged seemingly out of nowhere and mingled in with the crowd and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

When he arrived, he nodded to the secretary and went into the Hokage's office. He was greeted with a large smile on the Hokage's face.

"I take it that you have met your ward?" Altair nodded in confirmation.

"He does show potential to be an assassin, but he needs to work very hard on being silent," he stated smiling. His smile turned to a frown as he recalled one of the pieces of information he had gathered. "I overheard two of your ninja planning on hurting the boy."

"I see," he replied with a sigh as he sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write something. Without looking up from his work, he stated, "I am hereby giving you the power to do whatever it takes to protect Uzumaki Naruto." When he finished writing, he handed the slip to Altair.

Just as Altair carefully slipped the piece of paper in his robe, the door opened. In walked a very happy Hiashi pushing Hinota in a wheelchair. The two were smiling, and their smiles grew even larger as they spotted Altair in the room.

"Sir, I want to thank you for what you have done for my family. Truly, you must be an angel," Hiashi gracefully said as he wheeled his wife closer to him. "How did you know what to give my wife to awaken her?"

Altair sighed before he answered. "Her breathing and complexion was unique. I'm not sure if any of your doctors mentioned that or not," receiving a nod from Hiashi he continued, "The only thing that can cause that oddity is a deadly poison that is native to my country. In small doses it will put someone in a coma for an undetermined amount of time. In high doses, it will cause the victim to die a long and painful death."

The occupants of the room gasped; a poison of that caliber was extremely dangerous. If any enemy forces got their hands on it, then the casualties would be enormous. The Sandaime was about to ask Altair for the recipe for the antidote but Altair started speaking again.

"There are only two people in the world that know and can make the antidote. Obviously I am one. The other is my master, who lives back in Jerusalem. Before I leave, I will instruct you, Hokage-sama, on how to create the antidote."

"If this poison is native to your homeland, then who got it?" questioned Hiashi. He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. While he was in his debt for saving his wife, there would be hell to pay if he played a part in getting that poison in Konoha.

"Not me, I never use that stuff. I'm not really into poisons," he said raising his hands to show that he was innocent. "I'd rather make sure that my target is dead, so I use this," he stated as he extended his knife from his left gauntlet. As soon as his knife was revealed, an ANBU appeared next to him with his katana drawn. The ANBU didn't back off until the Hokage waved them off.

Suddenly, Hiashi's eyes widened. "I know who poisoned my wife! He's on the Hyuuga Council, and he is the only person that has contacts in the black market in your country."

"Well, he can't get any more poisons from there since I recently killed all the black market leaders," Altair responded. "I take it that you want my help with your council." He received a nod from Hiashi.

"Hiashi-kun what are you thinking?!" Hinota questioned. She was very worried; she didn't want her husband to end up in a coma.

"Something I should have done when my brother died-get rid of the council and merge the branches of our family into one," he replied with determination. "Sir, you seem to be well versed in the art of assassination, are you available for a job?"

"Call me Altair, and I was just about to ask if you wanted your council eliminated. Before I agree, tell me this: Would the absence of your council cause any problems for a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki?" he questioned.

"No. In fact, it would be beneficial for him because the Hyuuga council is one of the main causes of the boy's problems and assassination attempts," Hiashi stated.

"Well, since you are planning on merging the two branches together Hiashi, I have something for you. Minato wanted me to give this to you when the time came," Sarutobi stated as he rummaged through one of his drawers. He took out a scroll and handed it to the Hyuuga head, who took it and opened it up.

"This...this is the seal that he was working on to help me, correct?" Seeing the Hokage nod, Hiashi let a small smile grace his face.

"Yes it is. He told me to give you the scroll when, and I quote, 'He finally gets his head out of his ass". In other words, he wanted me to give it to you when you finally decided to make your family whole again." Hiashi's eyes were filled with tears.

"I take it that you are one of the few who actually care for the boy," Altair questioned.

"Yes, his father and I were the best of friends, even if we were always arguing with each other," Hiashi stated. He smirked as he remembered all the good times that he had with the late Yondaime Hokage.

"How has Naruto-san been Hiashi-kun?" Her husband's smirk turned to a frown as he prepared to tell her what Naruto had to go through.

"Ever since you went into a coma, the council has been going behind my back and forced members of the branch family to attack him. If they refused, then their seal on their forehead was activated," he answered in a small and quiet voice.

"Well, that will change tonight once I'm done with your council," Altair stated with a smile.

"Yes it will. For now, I must take my wife home hide the scroll from the council," he said with a scowl. When the door closed, once again signifying that the two remaining in the room had privacy, Altair resumed his evaluation of Naruto to Sarutobi.

"As I was saying before, even though the boy shows exceptional stealth and stamina skills, he does have some flaws. The main one is his pranking habit; that will not be tolerated during his training," he said, receiving a nod from the Hokage, "Other than that, I would be honored to take him as my apprentice."

"Speaking of young Naruto, your future apprentice should be coming in right about…" Sarutobi paused to look at his watch, "Now." The door opened as soon as the Hokage finished his sentence. Iruka walked in, carrying a disgruntled Naruto over his shoulder. "Ahhh, Iruka I hope that Naruto didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" Iruka smiled in response.

"It was no trouble at all Hokage-sama, thanks to Neko-chan," Iruka answered before a puff of smoke appeared next to Iruka. When the smoke cleared, a woman with purple hair and a cat mask was visible.

"Neko-chan, I thought you were on my side!" whined Naruto.

"Only when your pursuers are trying to kill you. When Iruka-kun is chasing after you, I help him because I know you gratified the monument," she answered. Though no one could see it, she was smirking behind her mask as she Iruka blush when she used -kun at the end of his name (Yeah, these two will be paired together. Don't worry, Hayate will live and end up with Kurenai).

"Well, if you will be kind as to put Naruto-kun down, I'd like to introduce you all to a good friend of mine, Altair," he said pointing to the said man before continuing, "He will be taking Naruto on a trip around the Elemental Countries to teach him a thing or two along with another ninja of my choosing, one who respects you Naruto," he said.

"Iruka, Neko-chan, you two are dismissed." When the Hokage finished his sentence, the two nodded before disappearing in puffs of smoke. "Now Naruto-kun, I take it you know what it is you contain. I doubt that you haven't figured it out by now; I am one of the few who notice how smart you have to be in order to pull off some of your pranks."

"You're right old man, I'm not as dumb as the villagers think I am. I know that the Kyuubi is sealed within me and that the only thing keeping it contained is my will power. I'm honored that my father chose me to carry this burden even if his wish was thrown out the window by a bunch of super old farts." The Hokage was not expecting the last part.

"H…How do you know?" he stammered. Naruto just smirked before answering.

"Well, if you must know Ji-ji, I found out a long time ago. One day, when I was looking at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage, I noticed something funny-he looked a lot like me. If I didn't have these whisker marks, then I could've passed off as his younger brother or son," he stated. He couldn't help but snicker as he saw the man he considered to be his grandfather pale, "I read in a report somewhere that his wife had given birth on the night of the Kyuubi attack; on the casualty report that I read, it listed the two as missing in action, presumably killed in action. I assume that my last name was changed in order to protect me from my father's enemies." Naruto couldn't help but grin as he saw the amazed face on his Ji-ji.

The old Hokage coughed a few times before recomposing himself "Yes, you are correct Naruto; the Yondaime Hokage was your father," seeing the boy smile brought a grin to the Hokage's face.

"One thing I couldn't figure out is where did my last name come from? I know Dad's last name was Namikaze," the Hokage's smile turned to a frown as he recalled where the name 'Uzumaki' came from.

"Uzumaki is your mother's last name," he stated in a solemn tone, "Her full name was Kushina Uzumaki." He chuckled as he recalled her, "Let me tell you, your father was feared in Iwa, but here in Konoha, your mother was the woman to fear…especially if you were Jiraiya or any other guy that peeps on women in the hot springs."

"So she hated perverts." The Hokage laughed while he nodded his head. It was then that Naruto realized that there was another person in the room. "So, who is this guy Ji-ji?" Naruto asked while he pointed his thumb at Altair. Altair stepped forward.

"My name is Altair Ibn La-Ahad or translated it would state son of none" he stated with a bow "As for why I am here you can ask brother Sarutobi" motioning to the aged Hokage

"Never knew you had a brother old man" earning a chuckle for the Hokage who shook his head

"Biologically no but we are close since I did help teach him when I was younger and in the Hashshashin which is an organization of assassins, there we all call each other brother" he replied with a smile "But I would like to offer you to join the organization and learn how to be an assassin" which caused the young blonde to pale

Naruto thought it would be cool to be a Shinobi and go on cool mission but he did not want to kill people. The thought made him look away and almost say no until Altair spoke

"Naruto I know you don't want to kill but in our organization we only kill those who would bring harm to others" he said with a serious tone "we don't harm the innocent since it goes against our code" he finished with a smile

"Really" Naruto replied with a hopeful tone "What is the code you guys follow"

"It is a three tenant code 1) Never Raise your blade to the Innocent 2) Hide in plain sight and finally the third one never compromise the brotherhood" Altair Stated with a serious tone "These I have learned the hard way" he said in saddened tone to which Sarutobi nodded since he had heard of Altair's path of arrogance which Al Muslaim, his master, had made him relearn.

"so what we don't do is kill anyone" which received a nod "Only those who benefit from the suffering of others" which received another nod from the hooded man "Good cause I only want to protect" which got a smile from the Hokage and Altair

"You were right Sarutobi he does have a pure heart and the drive to become a master assassin" Altair stated turning to the aged man "We will leave tomorrow at dawn with a Shinobi of your choosing" gaining a nod "But tonight I have a mission to accomplish" which got a smile

"Yes and I thank you for making this change, those bastard Hyuuga Elders have been over stepping their bounds as it is' which received a nod for the stoic assassin after which he turned to Naruto "Naruto you may go and get ready for your trip, I will stop by later to help you pick out some new clothes" which got a beaming smile for the blonde as he turned and ran out the door followed shortly by Altair.

(Later that Day)

Altair was walking down the street when he heard a scuffle going on. With curiosity he followed the sounds and was immediately enraged at what he saw. There in front of him were four Chuunin beating up his charge Naruto. Immediately jumping into the fray the seasoned assassin extended his hidden blade and plunged it in to the first Shinobi killing him instantly since the blade pierced the heart. The other three turned to the assassin in shock and anger at what the man dressed in white just did.

"What do you three think you are doing to this poor child let alone my charge" Altair demanded as he stood up from the corpse

"That is no child, it is a demon in human form, and we are finishing what the Yondaime started and since you are his keeper we will kill you too" one of three stated with a very sadistic grin on his face as he took out a kunai

Altair smirked as Chuunin lung and never saw his hand move to the dagger that was strapped to his lower back. Instantly he grabbed the unsuspecting Nin extended arm and twisted it around to his back all the while plunging his dagger into the man chest killing him "Now I am going to ask you nicely to take your dead friends and leave or you will all die by my hand" as he position his dagger next to the Nin's throat

"That wont be necessary Altair" the three looked up to find Neko standing over them "I heard the whole thing so don't worry about killing that pathetic Chuunin and as for these two I think a trip to Ibiki would suit them" she finished getting two of her subordinates to take the other in custody.

"Thank you Miss Neko I will take Naruto to the hospital" with that he picked up the unconscious boy and walked in the direction of the hospital. When he got there he asked for help to receive glares that were directed at Naruto. One of the doctors walked up to the robed assassin.

"Sir get that thing out of my hospital" one of the more smug doctor who believe his position was protected by the Hokage until he felt something plunge into his throat he looked to find Altair's short blade embedded. He fell to the ground dead

"Now would anyone else like to object the boy being here and not help" he stated in a cold tone. A female doctor came up to him and took Naruto as she bowed

"Please forgive my colleagues they do not know they difference between him being the container and what he contains" to which the stoic man nodded he then looked out the window and notice the sun was setting. It was time for his assassination of the Hyuuga council to happen. Just then Iruka and Sarutobi came in

"Where is Naruto?" they asked simultaneously with worry evident in voices to which the he pointed down the hall

"Fourth door on your right he is healing and thanks to the nice female doctor is resting peacefully" he replied receiving a nod both men left to tend to the young blond.

Altair smiled knowing that there were some people that cared for his young soon to be apprentice. He then looking out at the encroaching night he knew it was time for him to assassinate those who were a threat to Naruto namely the Hyuuga Elder Council. With that he left the hospital.

(Hyuuga Council Room later that night)

"I cannot believe that Hinota is alive I thought you said that the poison would kill that weakling Mayakashi" one of the elders stated with malice in his voice. The council had convened without Hiashi knowing and the topics on the night were Naruto and Hiashi's wife

"I put the poison in her food and she collapsed no one should have been able to cure her of it" Mayakashi replied

"Well we have to just re-poison her and maybe we can get that Kyuubi brat as well," said another elder spoke which the other nodded. Unbeknownst to them Altair was sitting on a tree branch outside an open window scowling

'_These old fools have the nerve to go over Hiashi and brother Sarutobi's head and hurt the supposed hero'_ He thought as he slowly drew his short sword and getting ready to complete his task. Unfortunately for him one of the elders saw him ruining his cover

"Intruder! Guards seize him" one of the elders shouted but nothing happened then the doors opened and Hiashi stepped in "Hiashi what is the meaning of this"

"You elders have outlived your usefulness and have overstep your bound" he stated with venom "You were suppose to advise me but you have stepped out of bounds and threaten my old teammate's child Naruto Uzumaki" he stated leaking killer intent

"That De…" Mayakashi started but couldn't finish as he looked down to find a blade sticking out of his chest. He looked over his shoulder to find Altair with a hateful look in his eye

"That child is my apprentice and future Hokage of this village" he stated with venom "since you tend to bring harm to him I have authorization by the Sandaime to take any means necessary to protect him" with that he removed the blade and let the corpse fall to the ground.

With that the slaughter had started taking out his swords Altair slashed through the rest of council as each one tried their best to take him down.

Hiashi watched as the assassin seem to weave and dodge flawlessly as if he were now performing an intricate dance, a dance of death. He watched with fascination as Altair finished off the last member by beheading him. "Thank you Altair you can find your payment with Sarutobi tomorrow and…" before he could finish Altair stopped him by raising his hand.

"You don't need to pay me for my job Hiashi, anything that can make the life of my new apprentice better I will do or pay" he stated smiling and with that he left to rest.

He returned to the hospital to see two ANBU outside the who looked at him and nodded and allowed him to go in.

Inside his eyes fell upon his future apprentice which he smiled and sat down next to him and fell asleep.

(Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower)

"So you agree to this mission to train Naruto in the way of the Shinobi?" Sarutobi asked the Jounin in front of him who nodded "And you agree to protect him with your life" thus gaining another nod.

"I promise I will protect with my life if necessary" he replied bowing to the fire shadow "Also I promise to show him and teach all I can about chakra manipulation" which brought a tear to the aged Hokage eyes knowing that some one was willing to teach the young container how to harness his element

"Thank you Asuma" he replied choking back a tear "Thank you my son"

"Hey hey hey dad don't go getting soft on me now you been a hard ass your whole life with me" he chuckled "don't go changing now" which cause the older Sarutobi to chuckle

(Naruto mindscape)

A certain fox demon was watching the events of the day unfold and was angered at the actions of the villagers.

"**Foolish mortals can they not tell the difference between a container and what it contains" **he snorts then an image came in front of him of Altair** "Ah the Hashshashin assassin I guess they are taking the boy as an apprentice but their so called eagle eye is pathetic" **he snorted **"I guess I will have to give the boy a true eagles eye" **with that he sent out a blast of chakra as he started rearranging genes in the boy to give him the doujutsu and what it does **"Soon my container you shall be the most fear in this world and the most respected" **he laughed as he finished the finer touches of what he would later refer to as his masterpiece.

Beta's Note: _taintedlegacy_ here, I just wanted to tell you guys that my one-shot was turned into a two-shot; it was way too long to make it into a one-shot. The first chapter is 45 pages long. Anyways, I'm hoping that you'll check it out and review; I'd like to see what you guys think of it. After I finish my two-shot, then I'll get back to working on Prodigy of the Spirit Realm.

Ok guys I was thinking of having two people join Naruto one of them being Ranmaru who is adopted by Naruto as a little brother but I will leave the second person to you people who do you think should join Naruto as an assassin and the trio will be know as the trinity of death.

Kimimaro

Gaara

Yugito

Wildcard (Anyone you can think of and if OC please give a description)


End file.
